The End
by Thedragon456123
Summary: What happened after BOO? Did Leo suffer any long term injuries from the explosion? Did he ever see his friends again? Will he recover from two weeks in the Fields of Punishment? Leo/Calypso Percy/Annabeth Nico/Will Jason/Piper Hazel/Frank
1. Chapter 1

_If I owned this fandom, things would have gone much differently than hoe it happened in The Blood of Olympus. _

So much for a heroic entrance.

Leo spit a piece of seaweed out of his mouth. Festus dragged himself down the beach, making clacking noises that meant _Ow, ow, ow._

Leo looked up. Calypso stood over him, her arms crossed, her eyebrows arched.

"You're late," she announced. Her eyes gleamed.

"Sorry, Sunshine," Leo said. "Traffic was murder." Leo realized that talking sent spikes of pain up the left side of his face. He couldn't open his left eye.

"You're hurt," Calypso said, dropping her adorable attitude when she saw Leo's pain. She put a hand on his cheek, tilting his face so the sunlight shined down on it, making it more visible. She gasped.

"How bad is it?" Leo asked.

"Come with me," She said quickly, pulling Leo to his feet and leading him up to her cave home. She pulled him in front of a tall mirror, and Leo's jaw dropped, which was extremely painful. The left side of his face was burned almost completely off. What was left of it was only a mass of charred, blackened skin around his eye and cheekbone. His jaw bone was visible underneath the torn skin. All of his hair was burned away.

"That looks bad," Leo said, touching his face.

Calypso didn't say anything. She instead pulled off his torn shirt gently, revealing large burns on his chest and back. "Sit," she demanded, directing him to a cot. He sat down immediately. He loved it when she got into serious healer mode.

Calypso spent hours fussing over him, applying salves and singing to ease the pain. It still hurt badly. He hadn't noticed he was hurt until Calypso pointed it out. It must've been a side effect of dying. When she was done, Leo no longer looked like a mutilated zombie. He only looked mutilated. All of his undamaged skin had regained its color. Somehow, she had even managed to grow his hair back.

Leo pulled on a new shirt, and the two made their way back down to the beach. "So, um…you want to get off this island?"

Calypso stepped back. She raised one hand and the winds swirled. Her invisible servants brought two suitcases and set them at her feet. "What gave you that idea?"

Leo grinned. "Packed for a long trip, huh?"

"I don't plan on coming back." Calypso glanced over her shoulder, at the path that led to her garden and her cavern home. "Where will you take me, Leo?"

"Somewhere to fix my dragon first. Probably Camp Half Blood," he decided. "And then…wherever you want. How long was I gone, seriously?"

"Time is difficult on Ogygia," Calypso said. "It felt like forever."

Leo had a stab of doubt. He hoped his friends were okay. He hoped a hundred years hadn't passed while he was flying around dead and Festus searched for Ogygia.

He would have to find out He needed to let Jason and Piper and the others know he was okay. But right now…priorities. Calypso was a priority.

"So once you leave Ogygia," he said, "do you stay immortal or what?"

"I have no idea."

"And you're okay with that?"

"More than okay."

"Well then!" He turned toward his dragon. "Buddy, you up for another flight?"

Festus blew fire and limped around.

"So we take off with no plan," Calypso said. "No idea where we'll go or what problems await beyond this island. Many questions and no tidy answers?"

Leo turned up his palms. "That's how I fly, Sunshine. Can I get your bags?"

"Absolutely."

Five minutes later, with Calypso's arms around his waist, Leo spurred Festus into flight. The bronze dragon spread his wings, and they soared into the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

They flew on Festus for a good twelve hours before the camp came into view. It wasn't uncomfortable sitting on a metal dragon for that long when Leo had Calypso so close to him. The camp itself was in pretty good shape, but it seemed to have considerably less campers. Another camp had been set up near the strawberry fields. Leo could just make out people in a mix of purple shirts and glinting armor milling around, but the Romans weren't confined to their respectable camp. He could see them mingling with campers from CHB casually. As the dragon got closer to the camp, Leo saw a figure in an orange t-shirt launch into the air, heading straight for him.

Jason whopped when he saw Leo on the back of Festus, but then faltered when he saw his mutilated face. "What happened to you?" He asked, concerned.

"I died," Leo said. Jason looked shocked, and Leo quickly said, "It's cool now. I came back, but I think I might talk to some Apollo healers, just to see what they could do about all this." Leo waved vaguely about his face.

Calypso cleared her throat. "Do you not trust my healing skills, Valdez?"

"I trust you, Sunshine," Leo said, "I just want to see if the Apollo kids can make me not look like a zombie. I'm not the Supersized McShizzle without my glorious face." Leo tried at humor, but Jason could probably tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Are you Calypso?" Jason asked her.

"You talk about me?" Calypso inquired to Leo.

"Who wouldn't? You're beautiful." Leo twisted around on Festus and kissed her on the lips.

After a minuet passed, and Leo and Calypso still hadn't pulled away, Jason said, "Hey Leo, don't you think the others would want to see you? We've all thought you were dead for two weeks now."

Leo looked up. "Two weeks? I've been gone for two weeks?"

Jason nodded grimly, then beckoned to Leo, and flew back to the camp. Leo whooped as Festus went into a steep dive. He looked down to see that most of the people in the camp had crowded around underneath him. Now, they had thought better of it, and were backing away to give Festus space to land.

There was a sharp clicking sound as Festus flared his wings to slow his fall, and everyone cheered as Leo leaped off, and then turned to help Calypso slide down to the ground. As he turned back around to address the crowd of demigods, a body slammed into him. Piper buried her head in Leo's neck, sobbing. Leo awkwardly hugged her back. No one had noticed his wounds yet. He wished they had.

When Piper finally pulled away, he prepared to apologize, but she slapped him, hard, on the wrong side of his face. Leo collapsed with a sharp cry, cradling his cheek in his hands. Festus unleashed a feral growl, snorting a burst of flame and moving to stand over Leo. The other campers backed away, cautious of the angry dragon.

Only Calypso stayed with him, kneeling next to him, and pulled his hands away from his face to examine it. Piper gasped when she saw him more clearly. "Leo! I'm so sorry. I didn't know. What happened?"

"You know what happened," Leo hissed between clenched teeth. "You were there."

Chiron pushed through the mass of people gathered around Leo, recognizing Calypso with a quick nod. His horse half knelt so he could see Leo better, and then, without a word, he lifted Leo to his feet, guiding him to the big house with the other members of the Seven, Nico, Calypso, and Rayna in tow.

Once inside, they had a proper reunion which, much to Leo's dismay, involved more crying. Nico, Rayna, Calypso, and Chiron didn't cry, but the others were all over Leo, hugging him, and making sounds that reminded him of dying animals. It was only after most of them had calmed down when Leo realized Percy wasn't with the group. He was standing facing Calypso, looking at her in awe.

Leo quickly made his way over to the pair, putting one arm around Calypso's waist and pulling her close. "Is there going to be a problem with you two?" Leo asked, glaring at Percy.

"No. Not at all," Percy said, distracted. "You managed to do the impossible and save her. You deserve her way more than I do."

"Speaking of doing the impossible," Jason said, sitting down on the couch, "Where were you the last two weeks? We were worried sick. Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I had other things to do," Leo said, pulling Calypso onto a couch next to him, but opposite from Jason. The others took the hint and found their own seats, with Percy and Annabeth sharing a recliner. "I programmed Festus to bring me back to life when we got close to Ogygia, and I guess I just took a while to track it down, but I glad we found it." He pulled Calypso in for a quick kiss, and she sighed when they pulled away.

Will Solace hurried into the Big House, grabbing Leo's arm and pulling him onto a table. He gasped in pain as Will poked at the charred mass of skin that was the left side of his face. "This looks really bad," Will said. "How did you survive this?"

"I didn't," Leo snapped, "I don't want to have to say it again.

"We're all just glad you're okay," Piper said, shooting Jason a look that said, _We can kill him when he's healed. He's clearly been through a lot._

The room fell into an awkward silence only broken by Wills occasional comments about Leo's wounds. Finally, when Will had let Leo go, Piper stood and said, "You want to go take a walk? I'm sure other people would want to know you're okay."

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "It feels like it's been forever since I've been here."

The ten teens left the Big House as a group, but then Rayna and Nico separated themselves from them and went about their own business. Heads turned and people whispered as Leo stepped out the door. He smiled painfully and waved, though he didn't make any sarcastic comments or jokes, which worried Jason.

All at once, the crowed started cheering, and eventually began chanting Leo's name. Leo threw his hands in the air, yelling, "That's more like it! The Supersized McShizzle is back!" A good try, but Jason still wasn't convinced Leo was okay. The constant pain that had always been hidden behind Leo's eyes by humor was much more prominent, and he seemed to be losing his grip on his usual emotional control. Something about him (not including his messed up face) was broken. There was something he was hiding.

Chiron clopped out of the Big House, and dispersed the campers. The Seven (and Calypso) walked toward the U of cabins, with Jason telling Leo about some of the changes in the camp that had been inspired by the Romans. "And then there's this," Jason said as they approached eight statues arranged in a U shape with one bigger one in the center. "Not exactly Roman, but it's still a change."

Leo approached the statue on the left edge first. It was a perfect image of Jason. He had his sword out, with a fierce, commanding expression on his face. The statue looked as if it were floating on a pillar of air.

The next statue was of Frank with a bow slung on his back and a sword at his side. He wasn't doing anything special, just standing there, tall and proud, like he was standing in front of his troops, examining them before an important battle.

Next was Percy. He had Riptide out, poised near his face like he was charging towards Leo. Water made of stone churned at his feet in perfect detail, like it might start moving anytime now.

Nico's statue was simple yet terrifying. Made of pure black stone, the dark look in Nico's eyes gave Leo a cold feeling. Skeletons clawed out of the earth around his feet. He held his black sword at his side like he didn't expect to need to use it.

Next to Nico was Reyna. She was riding her pegasus, Scipio, her sword sheathed at her side, her cape sweeping dramatically near the horse's feet.

Annabeth had an owl sitting on her outstretched hand with her knife at her belt and her laptop sitting on the ground next to her. Her eyes were intelligent.

Hazel was sitting on Orion, who was rearing on his back legs, tossing his mane back. Hazel's sword was raised high in the air, and her mouth was open like she was yelling a battle cry.

Piper was standing casually, a small smile on her face and her hair in a braid. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, holding her knife by her side.

The larger statue in the middle had had the most work put into it. Unlike the others, it was made of celestial bronze. A perfect image of Leo was standing casually with a mischievous grin on his face, holding a wrench at his side with one hand; the other hand was on fire, held beside his face. Festus was standing beside him, only half the size of the real one but still taller than Leo, breathing fire over to Leo's right, with his tail curled around Leo's feet. On a bronze plaque by Leo's feet were the words,

Leo Valdez

Sacrificed his life during the battle on Half-Blood Hill

"Support Beam" of the Seven

_"__Supersized Mcshizzle"_

Leo turned back towards the others. "You might want to change this plaque. I'm not dead anymore."

"I'm so glad you're not dead, Leo," Piper said, hugging him gently, "but we're not getting rid of it. You may have come back, but you still technically sacrificed your life."

"I don't want to talk about it," Leo mumbled, "I'm gonna go sleep. You can come with, Calypso, if you want."

"No," Calypso said, putting a gentle hand on Leo's shoulder, "You go rest. I'd like to get to know you're friends."

Leo nodded and made his way toward cabin 9, ignoring his siblings and passing out on his bunk.

**Yeah! I finally figured out how to update! I really hope you like it so far. I may or may not have stolen the statue idea from Winekita, but don't worry, 'cause now I will advertise her, so hopefully that will make up for it. Do you love hurt/comfort fics about Leo? Are you obsessed with Leo/Calypso? Read Winekita's stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

Leo woke up with a strangled scream, then imminently curled into his covers, shaking. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Nyssa staring at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah…no. I need to talk to Nico."

"What? Why?" She said, following Leo to the door. He didn't answer. "It's the middle of the night. We'll get caught by the patrol harpies."

"Then you don't have to come. I didn't plan on inviting you anyways," Leo said quietly, slipping out the door and leaving Nyssa standing there.

Leo had managed to make it to cabin thirteen without incident. Knowing that Nico was probably asleep, he let himself into the cabin. It was dark. As Leo ventured into the cabin, black shapes loomed out of the darkness, almost tripping him. Suddenly, two glimmering orbs appeared out of nowhere. Leo jumped back, his back slamming into something hard. His hand caught fire, and he held it out in front of his like a torch. Nico was lying on a bunk with a black comforter covering his body. The son of Hades put a finger over his lips, and then pointed to someone else who was still sound asleep, cuddled up against Nico. Leo quickly recognized the boy as none other than Will Solace.

"Nico?" Leo whispered, "What-"

"I really don't know," Nico whispered back, "I just woke up a couple hours ago and he was here. I didn't feel like making him leave."

"But-"

"Why are you here, Leo?"

"I had this dream-"

"Oh," Nico said, sliding out of his bed without disturbing Will, "Come with me."

Nico led Leo to the other side of the cabin where Hazel was sleeping. Nico shook her awake. "What? Nico, why are you… oh. Hi Leo," Havel said groggily, sitting up.

"Hazel, Leo's remembered," Nico said grimly.

Hazel frowned sadly and scooted over to give Leo space to sit down next to her. "It helps to talk about it with someone." Leo sat.

"When people come back from the Underworld, they really don't remember anything about it, and then all their memory of it just comes rushing back after a while, usually in the form of a dream. That's what you just experienced," Nico explained, sitting down on the other side of Leo.

"It was terrible," Leo said, shivering as he remembered the pain. The fear.

"You were in Elysium, right?" Hazel asked, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"Not Elysium," Leo murmured, "Definitely not Elysium."

"The Fields of Punishment," Nico said grimly. Leo shuddered.

Hazel's mouth fell open. "What!" she cried, "What did you do to deserve that?!"

"I don't know," Leo said miserably.

"When I found out where you were, I asked my dad what you did wrong. He said you broke an oath. You swore something on the River Styx, and you didn't fulfill it."

"Calypso," Leo said, "I swore to her that I would come back to her. I guess that when I died it counted as failing her."

"What did they do to you?" Hazel asked quietly.

Leo looked away, avoiding the topic. A tear slid down his cheek. Hazel hugged him tightly. He turned and looked at Nico. "You came to see me," Leo said, "Why?"

"I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you were okay: or as okay as you can get when you have to be there of all places. I was fighting for you the entire time; constantly trying to convince Dad to at least move you to the Fields of Asphodel. I told him you deserve Elysium. He said rules are rules," Nico explained.

"Thanks guys," Leo muttered, "I'm going back to bed."

"Hang on," Nico said, "How much time did the dream seem to cover?"

"About a week," Leo answered. "Why?"

"The next time you go to sleep, you will dream about the rest of your time in the underworld. There is nothing that can be done about it, but I'm just warning you. If you ever want to talk, come talk to one of us," Nico said.

"Will do." Leo walked quickly to the door, extinguishing his flame when he made it to the door. When he was about to leave, Leo heard the sound of Will saying something and Nico laughing, followed by the sound of two people's lips meeting passionately. Blushing, Leo slipped outside the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo was acting strange the next morning at breakfast. The Seven, Rayna, and Calypso were all sitting at the same table. Leo was staring at his food, poking it with his fork absently. There were dark circles under his eyes. Hazel and Nico kept glancing at him worriedly.

Percy waved his hand in front of Leo's face. "Earth to Leo," Percy called, "Gods Leo, did you get any sleep last night?"

Leo shook his head. "Barely." His voice sounded small and weak. Annabeth wondered why he didn't sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked, looking at Leo with concern. "Dying and coming back must be a bit of a shock to your body."

Leo looked up at Jason. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his eyes went wide and he fell forwards, his head hitting the edge of the table hard. He blacked out. Hazel jumped to her feet yelling, "Don't touch him! I thought this might start happening sometime soon. A flashback, just like the ones I used to have. I'm going to try to tap into this one. Give us a minute." Hazel moved to Leo's side and sat down next to him.

"I want to come too," Calypso said. The rest of the Seven nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Hazel said, "But if he gets mad at me for letting you guys come, it's not my fault. You won't pass out like he did when you join the flashback. Ready?"

Hazel reached down and touched Leo's arm, then grabbed Frank's hand. The rest of the Seven joined hands as well, and together they dove into the past.

_Leo was on his knees on the hard stone ground, his hands chained behind his back. There were burns similar to the ones he had currently covering half of his face. In front of him was a black throne with Hades sitting in it, staring down at the Latino. Five skeletal guards stood in a semi-circle behind and beside Leo, pointing their spears at him._

_ "__Leo Valdez," Hades's voiced echoed in the large throne room, making Leo jump. "Even before you found your way to the underworld, I had been discussing your fate with the council. There was not much deciding to be done, for we all thought it was obvious were you belong." Leo looked up at him questionably. "The Fields of Punishment."_

_Leo looked shocked. "What did I do?" he cried. One of the skeletons jabbed at Leo with his spear, snarling. Leo glared at the guard. _

_Hades waved his hand, and Leo shuddered violently, gasping in pain. The god smiled. "You will not speak without my permission," he said. "Now go to your fate."_

_The three furies suddenly appeared beside Leo. Two of them grabbed his arms, their claws digging into his skin, and flew away with Leo hanging limply between them. The third fury flew behind them, holding her flaming whip threateningly. _

_They dropped Leo when they still about ten feet in the air. He rolled when he hit the ground, immediately stumbling to his feet. He whirled around to face the single fury that had landed behind him. The two that had carried him had flown off._

_The fury cracked her whip and snarled at Leo. Uncertainty flashed in his eyes and he took a step backwards. The fury lunged at him._

Annabeth's eyes snapped open with a horrible scream of agony echoing in her mind. She shuddered. "What the heck was that?" Percy exclaimed.

"I pulled us out of the flashback before it ended," Hazel said, "I don't think you want to see the rest of it."

Annabeth looked down at Leo, who was still unconscious. Nico pulled down the sleeves of his sweatshirt to cover his hands and maneuvered Leo's body so he was lying comfortably on the ground on his back.

"You said he was in Elysium," Piper said to Nico.

"I lied," Nico said, not even looking up as he took off his sweatshirt, wadded it up, and put it carefully under Leo's head as a makeshift pillow. "I wouldn't want you guys getting crazy ideas and trying to run off to the underworld."

Will made his way over to the group, glancing at Nico as he did so. "Do you guys need a healer, or is it normal to hold hands and stand in a circle without blinking?" He crossed his arms.

"We should be fine, thanks," Hazel said.

"Well the passed out kid on the ground says differently. His head is bleeding; let me take a look at that." He kneeled next to Leo and touched his face. His eyes went wide and he froze as soon as their skin made contact.

Hazel jumped forward and grabbed the back of Will's shirt, pulling him away. Will rolled away from Leo, gasping. He sat up, staring at the son of Hephaestus in horror.

Nico walked quickly to Will's side, offering him his hand. Will took it and stood up, smiling at Nico. Nico realized he was still holding Will's hand and pulled away, blushing. "What did you see?"

"Fireworks," Will said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Nico slapped his arm. "That's not what I meant."

"I could never bring myself to describe what I just saw when I touched Leo, but I will tell you this: It wasn't pretty," Will said, glancing down at Leo.

"You were seeing a piece of his time in the underworld. He has to experience it first-hand," Hazel explained.

"The poor guy." Will looked down at Leo, still shaken from his experience.

Suddenly, Leo's eyes snapped open. He gasped, rolling onto his side, shivering. Calypso ran her fingers through Leo's hair. "Are you okay, Leo?" she asked. Leo shook his head.

"Here." Frank pulled Leo to his feet, supporting him as they walked towards the cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was lying on a bunk in the Poseidon cabin, facing the wall. The other members of the Seven (and Calypso) were sitting in the cabin with him in silence, watching him.

"It's creepy to just sit and watch someone," Leo said, still facing away from the others, "Are any of you going to say anything or are you just going keep being creepy."

"We joined the flashback," Piper said quietly. Leo tensed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Leo pulled the blankets tighter around his body.

"I pulled us out of it early. We didn't watch all of it," Hazel reassured him.

Leo sat up quickly. "I have work to do." He stood up too quickly and had to put a hand on the top bunk, staring at the ground until he regained his balance. Then he walked quickly from the cabin. Calypso went to the window to watch him disapear into the forest.

"Where is he going?" Calypso asked.

"There's this hidden forge in the woods called Bunker Nine. He used to hang out there all the time. That's where he built the Argo II. I suggest you don't try to follow him. I think he wants to be alone," Jason explained.

"He shouldn't have to deal with this alone, but I think you're right about giving him some space," Piper said.

Leo walked into the sword arena, where the Hephaestus and Apollo kids were sparring, holding a bent scrap of celestial bronze. The demigods stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Leo. He held the metal up to the burnt side of his face. It was shaped perfectly to cover the burns as well as the areas where there was no skin left. "I finished it!" he exclaimed.

"Why come to us?" Nyssa asked, approaching Leo.

"I need help attaching it," he admitted, "I have all the instructions written out; you guys just need to do it. And I want one or two Apollo healers there just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Will crossed his arms. "It already seems like a bad idea, but I'll be there."

"I am the king of bad ideas," Leo said, turning and walking away. "Let's get this over with."

Three Hephaestus kid and Nyssa followed Leo into the woods, followed by Will and one other Apollo healer. "Can I go to the infirmary and get some stuff I might need? Like maybe something to use to knock you out. You don't plan on doing this while you're awake, right? That would hurt like Hades," Will said, stopping.

"I have everything we might need in Bunker Nine. And besides, I of all people would know," a dark look invaded Leo's eyes, "Nothing hurts more than Hades."

Leo was sitting on a cot in Bunker Nine. He picked up a small bottle of red liquid. "Bottoms up!" he said cheerily, taking a large swig of the liquid. He collapsed limply, and Will jumped forward to catch him, and lay him gently on the cot. He took a step back, and the Hephaestus kids got to work.

Leo woke up, groaning. His face hurt. Bad. He reached up and touched the seamless transition between skin and metal. He sat up slowly, propping himself up on his elbows. "How do you feel? Can you talk?" Will asked from a chair beside Leo.

"I can talk," Leo said, his voice sounding strange. "It hurts a lot, but I can talk."

Will handed Leo a handheld mirror, which Leo held eagerly in front of his face. The metal side shone brilliantly, merging smoothly with his skin. "Like Doctor Doom," Leo said quietly.

"What?"  
>"Nothing."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth looked up from her food to see Leo walking into the dining pavilion: late. But there was something different about him. _Shiny. _The word came into Annabeth's mind just as quickly as she had noticed what was different. Where there were usually disgusting scars and burns on his face, there was now molded metal, making him look almost menacing. Leo sat down across from Annabeth and noticed her gawking at him.

"Like what you see?" Leo asked, winking. As he did so, the metal seemed to mold with his skin and muscles, looking almost like liquid instead of solid. Leo smirked at her. Annabeth's mouth fell open. "Don't hurt yourself, wise girl."

"Leo…" Calypso's fingers danced gracefully over the bronze. She sounded almost disappointed with him. Leo picked up on her mood.

"What's wrong Sunshine? At least I'm not disgusting to look at anymore." Leo pulled her hand off of his face, clasping it between two of his own.

"You were never disgusting, Leo. I would have loved you no matter what you looked like. And besides, as long as I can do this, I'm happy." Calypso grabbed Leo and kissed him hard, pulling away after about ten seconds. She wrinkled her nose. "Tastes funny, but I'll manage."

But there was still something wrong. Annabeth was great at analyzing people, a skill that had come from being an Athena kid, and she could tell something was wrong. His breathing was faster; shallower. It almost seemed like it was difficult. Then something clicked. Annabeth almost sobbed as she realized what was happening to him.

**This happened a while ago:**

_Asclepius had already given Piper medical advice about her wrist, and given Jason bronze-rimmed glasses, and now he turned to Leo. His faced softened. "Oh… Oh I see. Can you step outside with me for a minute?" Leo stood up, fidgeting with some pipe cleaners he had found in his tool belt._

_ "__I'll be right back, guys." Leo smiled._

_The two had come back into the room after five minutes of uncomfortable silence. Leo looked shaken; Asclepius looked grim. "Leo?" Piper said timidly, "What's wrong?"_

_Leo looked at his feet. "I'll tell you later."_

_Jason gave him a worried look._

**_ON THE SHIP:_**

_The seven sat at the table in the mess hall while Piper and Jason told the details of what happened. Leo had been unusually quiet, spending the whole time picking at his food absently. "Leo?" Piper said. No response. She waved her hand in front of his face. _

_He looked up quickly. "Yeah?"_

_ "__What did Asclepius say to you?"_

_Leo's face fell. "Oh. That."_

_They all waited for a while as Leo collected himself, and then he muttered something that was too fast and quiet to be coherent._

_ "__Could you say that one more time, Leo? Slower?" Annabeth asked._

_Leo took a deep breath. "I have cancer," he said. Everyone was too shocked to say anything, so Leo continued, "Lung cancer. He said it had already gone too far for him to be able to save me. I have maybe three weeks left to live. That's long enough for us to kill Gaea, and have a few parties before I kick the bucket. _

_Piper started crying. Everyone else was still in shock. "It's not like you need me anyways," Leo muttered. Then he stood up, and stalked out of the room._

**_Next night:_**

_Annabeth woke up to weak tapping on the wall that separated her own and Leo's room. Her mind subconsciously recognized Morse code._ Help. Please. _She didn't know much of it but she knew those two words well. She shot out of her bed and sprinted to Leo's room. When she saw him, her heart stopped._

_Leo's chest was rising and falling too quickly, his face contorted in pain. "Leo!" Annabeth ran to his side sitting on the bed next to him. She helped Leo sit up slightly to open up his airways so he could breathe better. It didn't help much. _

_Piper appeared in the doorway. "Annabeth? What…" Then she saw Leo. She ran to his side, sitting down next to him and Annabeth. "What can we do?"_

_ "__Stay with him. Make sure he keeps breathing. I'll be right back," Annabeth said, running in the direction of the infirmary._

Leo had gotten better after that attack; Piper had charmspeaked him into breathing steadily, and the pain had died down eventually. That had been… Oh gods. That had been about three weeks ago. 

Annabeth looked up. Leo wasn't there. "Where's Leo?" she asked quickly, looking around.

"Relax Annabeth," Percy said, "He's in the bathroom."

Suddenly, a boy came running from the direction of the bathrooms. He ran right up to the table the Seven (and Nico and Will and Rayna and Calypso) were sitting at. "We need a healer ASAP. It's Leo."

**I am so bad…**


End file.
